


Pulse (the dark wings remix)

by mific



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Ballet, Blood, Dark, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Hallucinations, Psychological Horror, Swans, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: She is the black swan





	Pulse (the dark wings remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dilate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608797) by [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik). 



> Dilate by Boychik, remixed as art.

 

 


End file.
